


Soft

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, But Only if you squint really hard - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, based off of recent photos of David Tennant, slight weight gain, soft!tentoo, this is complete silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: The Doctor cannot fit into his new jeans and he doesn't know why.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely blame ten-out-of-tennant over on Tumblr for this. They just had to keep posting those screenshots from Deadwater Fell that show that DT has gotten just a bit soft and this spawned in my brain because of course I wonder if Tentoo goes through the same sort of changes.

The Doctor hummed to himself as he finished up styling his hair. It was Friday night and that only meant one thing: date night with Rose. Eighteen months ago-ever since he arrived in this universe-having a designated night for such a thing seemed like a ludicrous notion. When one has a time machine, any night could be Friday night. But now, having mostly settled into a fairly normal and incredibly human routine of family, home and work while waiting for his new TARDIS to grow the Doctor had actually begun to cherish this scheduled night.

He glanced at his watch (he still didn’t need such a thing, but the novelty hadn’t worn off yet) and noted the time. Rose had been stuck working slightly late, but she had texted that she’d be home soon. There was still ten minutes left. Plenty of time. He sauntered over to his wardrobe, and gathered his selected outfit: a well fitted black jumper and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that he knew would drive Rose wild. The Doctor carefully slid the jumper over his head and only slightly panicked when some of his hair was thrown askew. Next were the jeans. Simple enough. The pockets weren’t larger on the inside, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. He swore under his breath as his right leg tried to join the left one and hopped on one foot for a moment as he tried to sort his limbs out, but that battle was quickly over. He never expected another one to start.

The zip went up as expected, but then there was the button. A metal fastener designed to fit through a corresponding hole. One of the simplest inventions out there. It wasn’t working. It was short by a couple of centimeters! But that wasn’t right! He had tried these jeans on before buying them a few weeks back. They fit fine! But now they refused to close!

The Doctor gritted his teeth and tried again. Maybe if he just pulled hard enough he could close the gap and…

“I’m home!” Rose’s voice filtered through the flat and he lost his grip. He fell backwards onto the bed in defeat.

“Are you not ready yet? The movie starts in twenty minutes!” She chided as she walked into the bedroom. “What are you doin’ just laying there?”

“Jeans don’t fit.” He sighed inwardly kicking himself for his brutal honesty. He could feel Rose’s eyes on him. He knew her well enough to know she wasn’t judging him, but he still resisted the urge to squirm.

“You got those last month, right?” Rose asked as she scurried around the room getting changed herself. The Doctor grunted a ‘yes’. Without missing a beat she continued: “And since then we had Tony’s birthday party, the Presidential Ball with all those nibbles, and your discovery of that little bakery that sells those banana muffins that I’m almost positive you’ve become chemically addicted to.” The Doctor sat up with a huff.

“What are you trying to say?” Rose bit her lip as she tried to smother a smile.

“Well, you have gotten ever-so-slightly…” She paused as she gestured towards his belly. “Soft.” The Doctor stared at her, for once in his life rendered speechless.

“I’ve been called many things over the centuries. ‘Soft’ has never been one of them.” He tried not to feel insulted as Rose rolled her eyes at him. He stood up and stalked towards the mirror, lifting his shirt slightly. Sure enough, where once there was a flat belly was now a slight bulge. He poked at it. Soft, just as Rose said. He sighed.

Rose stepped up behind him and wound her arms around his torso. He let out a small yelp as she too poked him near his belly button (a feature he was still confused about since he hadn’t been born in the traditional sense).

“I like you this way.” She smiled at him.

“You like the fact I’m gaining weight?” His voice was devoid of emotion. Rose shook her head.

“You’re active enough that it shouldn’t be a problem. This,” she poked him again “just means you’re comfortable with your life.” A slow smile spread across the Doctor’s face.

“I have been a lot happier lately.” He turned in her arms and kissed her sweetly. He gasped as he felt Rose’s hands brush against his stomach as she brought them lower. She took hold of his waistband and he held his breath. The button was swiftly done up and she stepped away.

“C’mon, we’re going to be late!” Rose called from the hallway. He just stood there gaping like a fish. 

“You minx!” He laughed as he rushed to catch up.


End file.
